


Where Everybody Goes

by xfarfromlonelyx



Category: Michael Guy Chislett - Fandom, The Academy Is..., William Beckett - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Murder, Prison, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfarfromlonelyx/pseuds/xfarfromlonelyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The judge pounds his gavel to quiet down the courtroom that’s all in a flurry over my charges; Killing my boyfriend in cold blood. First things first, I’m not a lizard, so technically I killed him in warm blood. Two, I don’t so much enjoy trials. They’re long, and boring, especially when the one on trial is guilty of the crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Everybody Goes

The judge pounds his gavel to quiet down the courtroom that’s all in a flurry over my charges; Killing my boyfriend in cold blood. First things first, I’m not a lizard, so technically I killed him in warm blood. Two, I don’t so much enjoy trials. They’re long, and boring, especially when the one on trial is guilty of the crime.

Yet, here I sit, on trial for a crime that everyone knows I committed, about to explain what I did. Word for word, completely emotionless.

I know what you must be thinking, what a jerk, right? Let me explain, as stated earlier, I don’t deny that I killed my boyfriend, but I do deny that I did it completely without feeling. Because I know that as soon as I am done here, they will escort me back to my cell where I will cry and greave for my lost boyfriend.

Allow me to take you back to that fateful night where I was forced to take my boyfriend, my one and only love, on this planet away from myself forever.

Sitting on a couch watching a movie was our norm. But what was different was the eerie chill in the September weather. The dew on the windows gathered on the bottom of the pain, and the bitterness of the air prevented us from going outside. I should have known that something bad was going to happen; it always does to people like us.

“I love you Will, so much, you know that?” Michael asked, burying his face in my shoulder as he pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

“I love you too, now go to sleep. You've had a busy day, I promise I won’t leave.”

Even I was surprised at the coldness of my voice, just a simple ‘I love you’ like I said would suffice, but with a lot more warmth and meaning is what he deserves. He deserves better than me.

Michael knew how I felt, and he understood. He shouldn't have had to understand he should have felt loved and cherished, like he did when we got together three years ago.

I glanced absently at the picture on the mantle of the fireplace that hasn't been used since we bought this house, and sighed. If only I could be that happy again. I mean sure, the sex was great, and the dedication I got from this man is even better. Or it would have been if it still made my heart beat through my chest like it used to.

Be happy with what you've got William. my conscience chided me.

Soon enough, I found myself dozing off holding my sleeping boyfriend in my arms, and not long after that, we were both started awake with the loud noise of someone nearly knocking the door off the hinges.

“What the?!” I exclaimed jumping up from the couch, and consequently depositing Michael on the floor.

Two men in all black rushed into my living room, one aiming a gun at me, and the other grabbed Michael by the neck, and held a gun to his temple.

“Put your hands above your head, slowly, one at a time. Are you alone in here?”

The voice clearly demanded.

A pang of shock seared through my insides, cutting my soul into two separate pieces. The man holding the gun at me was beautiful. In an oily, dirty sort of way.

He had black hair and clearly defined features; whatever that means.

I noted that neither man was wearing masks, which could have meant one of two things. One, they were amateurs and didn't know what to do to avoid possible identification from any remaining witnesses. Or two, they planned to kill us both. Something told me number two was more likely.

“Will.” Michael whimpered from the arms of his captor.

I looked in his direction quickly before being ordered to look away.

I’m not going to explain in words what the man with black hair told me he planned to do to one, if not both of us if we didn't cooperate with him.

He made Michael and I promise that we wouldn't run off before they sat us side by side on the couch. Much like a business meeting, he explained what was going to happen.

Sick things really. Things so bad that it still makes my stomach turn uncomfortably to think about them.

“Now, who are we going to keep alive? I think I’m going to pick a number one through ten, and whoever gets the closest is going to be the lucky one to stay alive.”

“8.” Michael squeaked.

“5.” I responded, my voice going crackly from the fear that seemed to be choking me.

The black haired boy nodded at me and motioned for me to follow him into the back bathroom, which it took a minute for him to find.

“What are you going to do with me?” I asked quietly as he locked the door behind us.

He explained graphically, what was going to happen to me. My directions for ending my boyfriend’s life. I wont explain it here, because, like earlier, it more than crosses the line of justified and obscene, it jumps way the hell over it.

I did what I was told, after much encouragement from Michael that he would forgive me, and that he would rather die by my hand then one of these strange men who stood in the corner watching us intently.

In the end, the men got what they wanted, Michael ended up dead. And they wouldn't get caught. No fingerprints or bodily fluids anywhere to indicate that they were even involved. Only mine.

And now here I sit. Explaining everything in so much detail, even the judge sat open mouthed. My lawyer sat, furiously red. Upset because, up until now, I hadn't said anything about the two men.

After the trial I was found guilty, and sentenced to death by lethal injection. No surprise there. Here I sit in my cell, staring at the wall, waiting for them to come for me. The men in the uniforms that keep me caged up like an animal for days on end without any visitors except for aspiring authors who want to change my story into a book, but change their mind after getting one look at me.

Do I look that bad?

I suppose the answer is not needed. No one is going to care about my appearance. No one is going to say “Mr. Beckett, you look fine today; too bad you have to die.”

But if what they say about seeing your loved one in the afterlife is true. Then I want to look as good as possible when I am reunited with Michael whose dying words were one of love and admiration. Because he deserves that.

“Come on William. It’s time to say goodbye.”

I put down the comb that I had absently began to groom myself with, and followed my guard to the room at the end of the hall.

Don’t worry my love, I’ll see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I have actually written anything, so this is one of my older stories and I do realize that it is very short, but it's supposed to be. The song it goes with is Ghost, by the Academy Is...  
> :) Feedback is encouraged!!


End file.
